


Lost

by kaneki_coffee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, IDK BRO, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, still sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneki_coffee/pseuds/kaneki_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide manages to make it past the Aogori, and finds Kaneki chained to a chair where he was tortured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick but please except these (super) short stories where I attempt to write angst

“I’m sick of being USELESS!” Hide screamed, tears running down his cheeks and flowing into the many cuts that decorated his face. He clutched his broken arm uselessly, his hand grappling to cover the gaping wound in his shoulder, but the sticky blood pooled over and splashed onto the checkered tiles of the floor. His uniform was torn across his chest, revealing a festering gash that shone angrily against his pale skin. It was a mystery how he was still standing.

 

“Go away,” Kaneki sobbed, shaking his head vehemently and struggling to escape the chains that bound him to his metal chair. His skin burned, his head hurt, his friends were dead. There was no escape. 1000-7 was 993. Toes grow back, but nails stay black. Centipedes swim. “Shut up!” Kaneki screamed, throwing his head back violently to physically drag his gaze away. 

 

Hide limped closer, contorting his pained face into a smile. “Kaneki, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m finally here to help you. Let’s go home.” He dragged himself another step forward, his left foot twisted awkwardly behind him.

 

Kaneki stopped crying, his body still, no longer shaking from the dry heaves that racked his body. His head dipped low so his white hair covered his face.  A maniacal laughter bubbled forth, escaping quietly but building slowly as the sound traveled across the room to Hide. 

 

“Kaneki?” Hide asked worriedly, pausing momentarily.

 

“Let’s go home!” Kaneki’s voice rang out loudly across the room. Hide allowed himself a brief smile, closing his eyes in relief. He didn’t see as the kagune burst from Kaneki’s back, ripping easily through the metal chair and chains. He didn’t see as Kaneki rose smoothly and kicked aside a rusty bucket, a pile of severed toes spilling across the tiles. He opened his eyes only soon enough to watch a beautiful, sparkling mass of red shoot towards him, aiming for the wound that shone red across his chest. A perfect target.

 

Kaneki did not miss. 

 

Hide could feel the kagune rip through his body, jerking him into the air. Blood spilled into his lungs, choking him and making him spit up blood that splattered the kagune. His vision blurred in a foggy red haze, and he could barely make out Kaneki’s silhouette as Kaneki slid closer. 

 

“Let’s go home,” Kaneki repeated mournfully, crouching and dragging a finger through the puddle of blood that formed at his feet. He brought it to his mouth, tilting his head to stare up at Hide above him as he licked his bloody hand. “There is no home anymore, Hide. There is nothing in this world anymore. Only pain. Only death.” He laughed again, standing upright to stare into Hide’s face.

 

“It’ll be okay, Kaneki,” Hide spluttered, coughing blood onto Kaneki’s face. He raised his one good arm, dragging it softly to caress Kaneki’s cheek. “I came for you finally.” The kagune that held him in the air faltered, tipping him closer to the ground. Hide leaned forward, resting his forehead on Kaneki’s. “It’ll be okay,” he repeated softly, his breath dying away before he could finish. His arm fell loosely to his side, swinging back and forth slowly. 

 

A tear trickled down Kaneki’s face as he regarded the body that hung above him. He stared at it hollowly, the energy seeping from his limbs. His kagune dissolved, dropping the crippled body onto the floor unceremoniously. Kaneki knelt to the ground, gathering Hide into his arms and arranging the limp body on his lap. His eyes were watering, tears threatening to drown him.

 

A slow clap rang throughout the room. Jason stood at the doorway, his mask covering his wide, sharklike grin. “A perfect performance!” He exclaimed, voice harsh against Kaneki’s ears. “I knew there was a reason I let him make it this far!”


End file.
